


Not so cold after all

by TheTacoTurtle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hollowtale, I'm bad at monster names, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, antarctic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacoTurtle/pseuds/TheTacoTurtle
Summary: Two explorers map the Antarctic when they find a hidden new world of monsters. But these monsters aren't trapped, they hid themselves long ago, shunning technology and instead honing their magical abilities. Now these humans, the first in 120 years to discover this new -or rather old- civilization, are forced to never leave again. Luckily, the town of Snowdin is happy to take them in and hide them from the rest of the monsters, but how long can they keep the King's growing suspicion at bay?Set in the AU HollowTale, because it's a good AU with no love given to it.





	1. A Huge Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-low, decided that HollowTale needed some love, so here ya go. Hope it's not too crappy fer ya! ;)
> 
> Soooo.... apparently an ice wall is a theory made by flat Earthers who seem to take ASOIAF literally. Found this while trying to find visual material to get a better idea of how to write the part where they traveled the antarctic to get to the cave. Man the internet is weird.
> 
> Anywho, I'll go on ahead and describe the two human ocs as best I can;
> 
> Veronica looks a lot like the 2008 version of Lara Croft, but more muscular. She's bright, sarcastic, adventurous, risk taking, flirtatious and kind of bad at archaeology since she tends to break artifacts, yet makes so many other contributions in the field that it's miraculously overlooked.
> 
> Brandon is a little anti-social, somewhat shy and jumpy. He's smart, passionate but not outwardly and easily embarrassed or frustrated. He's got tannish skin, black medium length hair that's almost always in a ponytail, bushy eyebrows and usually a bit of stubble. He's bulky, being very muscular and tall, 6ft 5in or around 198-199cm (lol, can you tell I'm a stupid American?). He tends to be the voice of reason between the two friends and the most careful. Kind of like a male version of Pearl at times.

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

"Well there's your stupid snow picture, can we stop or have you decided some other patch of ice looks slightly more frozen then that one?"

Putting down the camera she was holding, the sarcastic woman gave her companion a questioning look as the harsh freezing wind cut into their skin. He returned her look with a frown, "You're kinda bitchy today." She shrugged, "wouldn't you be if someone spilled their soup all over their clothes in the middle of a tundra?" an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. "We're not in a tundra, Veronica, we're on a sheet of ice."

Veronica smirked, knowing her bookish friend hated when she used words incorrectly. "Sorry, need to get my terms right while we explore the ARCTIC." He stared at her for a minute before shaking his at her and walking off. He felt a pat on his head through the thick hat he was wearing, turning to her he raised his brow. She gave him a genuine, caring smile while she continued to ruffle his hat and consequently his hair.

"Brandon, you're just too much fun to pick on, you know that?" He said nothing as he swatted her hand away playfully, feigning annoyance.

The two walked for a couple of more hours and stumbled upon an area where the ice dipped down and created a path. The further they went in the higher the walls of ice rose around them. They went to work snapping pictures of the crystalline sheets that towered above them and extracting samples of ice before Brandon noticed signs of a sudden incoming snow storm. Despite being bundled up in thick clothing and being well supplied, they knew they wouldn't be able to survive it if they stayed on the path they were on.

"Should we try going back to the camp?" Brandon asked. Veronica shook her head. "No, there's no way we can make it." Frowning, Brandon looked to one of the walls. It looked sturdy enough. "We should still try climbing out of here, it won't be good if we're stuck down here when it hits." The two agreed and began their climb up. They had no problems as they used their ice picks to slowly ascend the wall, until Veronica hit an unexpectedly weak spot in the ice. The second her pick dug deep enough, the wall started to cave in which caused her and Brandon, who was attached to her by a rope, to fall into it.

They screamed as they slide down into an unknown abyss.

Fwump!

The two landed ungraciously in a large pile of snow, completely vanishing into it. "Ugh..." they grumbled in unison as the two dug themselves out of the pile of frozen ice, they whipped away the snow from their faces and when it was mostly removed, the now red-faced duo looked around at their surroundings.

They paused, their eyes widened and starstruck.

Incredibly, they had fallen into what looked like the gates to an ice palace that was hidden away in a secret cave. The frame of the door had majestic cravings and spirals that complimented the equally marvelous doors that themselves had intricate designs that surrounded some sort of symbol that looked to be some sort of house sigil to a royal family. The carvings depicted battle between humans and strange and varying creatures and seemed to be telling a story of some sort, though whatever language that was presented on the icy doors was nothing like what they had ever seen before. Immediately, Veronica brought out her camera to snap photos of the stylized colossal gate rapidly while Brandon continued to stay in a daze, slowly getting up. "H-how?" He slipped a little, but regained his balance, "what?"

His companion turned to him, brow raised and smirking. "Looks like this trip wasn't so worthless after all." Brandon snapped out of his daze when she walked up to the door and started to bang on. "Don't, you're gonna destroy it." he warned, she scoffed at him in response. "I'm flattered you think I have more physical prowess than I really do." She started trying to push on the door to open it, but it stayed in place. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, you've always managed it somehow." Sighing, he made his way to the door to help her push.

Ever so slowly, the door began to move forward as the two strained themselves, the sound of the door being pushed roared through the cavern all around them. Finally, there was enough space that they could squeeze through. When they emerged, what awaited them on the other side was even more strange.

There was ice still all around them, but a thick pine tree forest that lead further down seemed to be sprawling endlessly. Not only that, but it looked like there was a clearing only a little bit ahead.

Veronica headed off first, "stick close by me." She whispered towards her friend while keeping her eyes forward, axe in hand and trying to stay low. As she headed into the forest as quietly as she could, her concentration was suddenly broken when she heard a snapping sound and a yelp behind her. She whirled around and immediately saw Brandon in a cage of bones.

"Wh-what the?!?!" he stuttered in shock.

Veronica stayed hidden, much to the frustration of Brandon. "Veronica, help me!" But she kept silent, and was lucky to do so as not too long after, a figure came running over to where the trap was. A figure that was

way

too

loud

"OH! HAST MY TRAP WORKED ALREADY?! HOW MARVELOUS!" The two cringed at the unexpected volume, but were met with an even more unexpected person... if you could call it a person, anyway.

There, standing in front of Brandon was a skeleton. A. Fricking. Skeleton. And it was wearing a gaudy pink and yellow outfit that looked like something from the legend of Zelda.

The two stood stock still, gaping at the sight before them. "GOOD DAY FRIEND, I MUST OFFER MY APOLOGIZES FOR IT SEEMS MY CUNNING TRAP HAS YOU ENSNARED AT THE MOMENT. I, THE WONDROUS PAPYRUS, SHALL FREE YOU NOW!" He stepped closer.

"Veronica?!" Brandon whimpered as he started to shake. She snapped out of it and quietly closed in on him. The skeleton, apparently named Papyrus, stopped and gave a concerned look "WHAT HAST YOU WORRIED, FRIEND? YOU WAILED FOR SOMEONE?" He looked around briefly. Brandon, still in shock, forgot to filter his thoughts and just mouthed whatever popped into his head, "oh my god, you're gayer then I am."

Apparently, this made 'Papyrus' happy as he turned back to Brandon and snapped his fingers, making the bones vanish and further panicking the poor man. "WHY YES, I AM ALWAYS QUITE JOVIAL!" 'Papyrus' started to step forward again when Brandon took off running. "W-WAIT!" But before he could do anything else, someone grabbed at his scarf and pulled him backwards. 'Papyrus' stumbled backwards and landed on his back, his magic started to gather as he looked up and saw Veronica, who had taken off her thick coat to better prepare her for combat if needed, and held the pickaxe tight and ready to strike.

"Who- no, what are you?!?!" She demanded. 'Papyrus' flinched and started sweating, his magic almost shutting off. 'OH MY HEAVENS, SHE IS FRIGHTENING!' Before she knew what was happening, a large tree root appeared and wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards and nearly making her drop her weapon. When she looked up, the skeleton had taken a fighting stance, while wispy pink smoke poured from his glaring eyes. "FRIEND, MUST YOU SNEAK BEHIND ME? I WARN YOU, DO NOT TAKE UP ARMS AGAINST ME." She glared right back at him, "Brandon, are you alright?"

The two looked over to him when Brandon popped up from behind a tree nervously, he clutched at the bark like it was a lifeline. "Y-yes?" The woman dropped her glare in an instant. "Fine, I won't 'take up arms against you' then." She shrugged nonchalantly. Papyrus did a double take at the woman's sudden compliance, 'HOW QUEER SHE IS.' He set her down and though she still eyed him, she tucked away her axe. Meanwhile, Brandon seemed like he was trying not to pass out from the rollercoaster he just went through.

"SUCH STRANGE MONSTERS, I HAST NEVER LAID EYES ON YE BEFORE." Veronica tilted her head. "Monsters? Is that what you call your, um, species?" The skeleton, who by now they guessed was probably male, briefly froze before looking back and forth between the two, as sweat(?) started to pour down his skull, realization dawned on him. 

"YE-YE ARE HUMANS?!?!"


	2. Author's note

Er... So while I WAS going to update this... I've kind of become invested in a different Fanfic that I'm writing, sooooo..... I'm gonna abandon this work but if anyone's interested in picking this up I'll put up the basic outline of the story here.

*Toriel lives in Snowdin in disguise, she runs a small healing hut on the farthest reachs of the forest.  
*Frisk falls down there a couple of months after Veronica and Brandon do and gets adopted by Toriel  
*The rabbit family that runs the inn actually work with the two humans because the 8 children regularly bring artifacts to them, thus become close to them.  
*One of the rabbit kids pretty much acts like Naruto from the original show.  
*Mettaton finds Brandon cute and keeps bugging him for dates.  
*Papyrus was originally going to end up with Veronica, but I switched it to him liking Brandon instead since he'd be competing with his idol. (plus they matched better)  
*Veronica starts dating Sans fairly early on.  
*Sans becomes interested in going up to the surface after his girlfriends many tales and tries to figure out a way for he and his friends to go there without the king noticing.  
*Undyne and Veronica become close friends and become sparring partners.  
*Brandon takes up an apprenticeship with Gerson in exchange for information about the monsters.  
*Over the course of the story, a revolt against the King takes place as the monsters now want to go to the surface.  
*Frisk is the main reason for the spread of interest in going back up to the surface.  
*Asgore is secluded but still runs everything with the aid of informants.

...And that's pretty much it as the rest of the story follows the rest of the AU. I did want to continue this, but because I have other projects I'm much more interested in and have only so much time, I doubt I'd ever get around to updating this.


End file.
